The Worst WeekEnd EVER!
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: OKay Joey, kaiba and A girl named Xiao get locked in the libary for the week end! All hell is ABOUT TO break lose! You know Joey and Kaiba already hate each other, and now they have to Spend THREE DAYS TOGETHER!? NOT GOOD! R/R, Suggestions are welcomed!


Angel: Alright dudes! Here's another story in tha making! I hope ya gonna like it!  
Kaiba: *sad sigh* here we go.  
Angel: What's wrong with my stories?!  
Kaiba: YOU MEAN BESIDES THE FACT THAT THEIR HORRIBLE!!?!  
Angel: *gasps* Oh No, you JUST DIDN'T!  
Joey: And here we go again..  
Angel and Kaiba: *yell at each other angrily*   
Joey: *messages his temples angrily* BOTH OF YA! SHUT UP! THIS IS ONLY THE INTRO! SAVE IT   
FER THA FIC!  
Kaiba: Oh yeah.that's right.the fic. What the hell are we doing in this one again?  
Angel: *smiles evilly* Wouldn't YOU like to know? Mwahah  
Joey and Kaiba: *in unison* Aw crap..  
Angel: And on with the show!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey leaned on his hand, staring at the history book blankly. It was seven o'clock, on a Friday.   
he was serving detention, as usual.  
"Man this is lame." he thought to himself looking around. The library was completely empty. Someone   
was bound to come in at some point? Right? Joey grinned, his brown eyes sparkling menacingly. That's   
when his trap would activate. The bucket of water above the door, it would dump down, soaking the sucker   
to the bone. He pulled his sandy blond bangs behind his ear letting out a sigh.  
"If there is a time fer that sucker to come, it would be now!" as if an answer to his prayers, he saw Seto   
Kaiba at the glass door. Kaiba opened the glass door and started to walk in.   
"Joey, Mr. Tanahasi sent me to-" SPLASH!!! Kaiba stood there with the bucket on his head, soaking from   
head to foot, water dripping on the floor, gritting his teeth. Joey was laughing his head off at this.  
"Man! YOU SUCKHA! YOU TOTALLY FELL INTO MY TRAP!"  
"Joey you immature lil brat! Do you KNOW how expensive this suit was to make?! ITS ITALIAN!!"  
" Oh Puh-lease. It ain't like you cant go and buy the friggin Country!" Kaiba sighed heading over to the   
libary's bathroom,  
"Ill be right back. Don't leave any surprises for me, okay?" Joey rolled his eyes as Kaiba shut the door.   
Just then Joey's long time friend, Xiao walked in. She was pretty for her age, Light brown hair, purple   
streaks, icy blue eyes and a gold buckle on her neck with a star in the middle. She was Joey best friend   
when they were little and he had to admit, She was a very pretty tomboy, but Joey would never ask her out.   
She was like a sister. She slid into the seat in front of his and grinned.  
"Detention again, heh Joe?" Joey grinned.  
"Yep, I should get a trophy or something. This is my reserved seat in the detention room." She leaned back   
in the chair and twirled a piece of her hair with her finger.   
"Don't worry dude, the schools almost empty except for tha janitor and the principle, and your times almost   
up." Just then Kaiba walked into the room wearing only his boxers, ringing out his clothing. Joey burst out   
laughing as Xiao turned bright red covering her eyes. Kaiba looked up and saw her, turning bright red also.  
"WHEELER! YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS HERE!?! He struggled to pull his   
pants on but fell forward. "GAH!" he hit the light switch while falling and landed on Joey toppling the both   
of them to the ground.  
"OW! KAIBA! ICANT SEE! GETOFF!"   
"No shit Sherlock! The lights are off! OW! I just hit my foot on something hard!"   
"Yeah, ME! Back off Kaiba!" Xiao snapped stumbling around in the dark.  
"OW! XIAO! YOU JUSTSTEPPED ON ME!"   
Meanwhile outside, the nice old janitor walked by pushing his cart and whistling a hillbilly song happily.   
He looked over at the library doors.   
"It's dark, eh? Might as well lock it." he then walked over and took out his keys and stuck it in the lock,   
turning it and locking the doors with a loud *click*. He then grabbed his cart and continued whistling while   
walking away, pushing his cart.  
Xiao froze standing up, looking around wildly.   
"Did you guys hear that?"   
"GET OFF MY FOOT WHEELER!"  
"IM NOT ON YER FOOT! YER ON MY FOOT! YOU GET OFF!"  
"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Xiao snapped staring at the blackness of the room, trying to figure out if   
she was near one of em. Kaiba huffed.  
"Screw this, IM gonna look for the god damn light switch." Kaiba stuck his hands out and felt around the   
room, grasping air, trying to find something. Finally his hands landed on something soft and he grasped it.  
"FOUND SOMETHING!" Just the there was a very loud *SMACK* and a loud painful "YOW!" From   
Kaiba. He held his cheek looking around blindly. "What the HELL Was THAT for?!" Xiao flushed red.  
"That wasn't a light switch, YOU MORON!" Joey instantly started laughing.  
"Kaiba got Bitch slapped! HAHAHAHAHHA!"  
"SHUT UP JOEY!" Both of them snapped at the same time. Joey muttered angrily and Xiao finally got up,   
flicking on the light switch. Kaiba was on the floor, his pants half on, holding his cheek which was bright   
red, mutter angrily. Joey was lying on the floor next to him, holding onto the chair leg, looking around   
wildly. Xiao shook her walked over to the door, shaking her head sadly.  
"I'm getting out of here.." She grabbed the handle and pulled, as Kaiba got up re-dressing.   
"Stupid.Things.Stuck!" She muttered pulling at it harder. Joey pulled himself up and looked over.  
"What?" Xiao face fell.  
"Guys, WHERE LOCKED IN HERE!"   
"WHAT!?" the both of them screamed. Joey Dived at the door and started pulling at it.  
"IT WONT BUDGE!!" Kaiba walked up throwing Joey aside.  
"Let a real man do this." He grabbed the doorknob and pulled extremely hard. "COME ON!!!" Joey   
banged his head off the wall.   
"I-*wack*-Cant-*wack*-Belive-*wack*-THIS! *Wack*" Xiao pulled him away.  
"Joey come on, that isn't healthy." Kaiba grinned.   
"Yeah, you have enough brain damage as it is. no need to add to it." He crossed his arms and Joey moved   
toward him growling.   
"Watch yer mouth Kaiba, I ain't afraid of you." Kaiba stood his ground, grinning evilly.  
"Down boy.. Don't be a bad doggie."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Both of you, stop it!" Xiao yelled stepping in between them. "Enough, alright?! We're stuck here for three   
days, and If you two KILL Each other.IM GONNA GET THE HEAT FER IT! So both of you get over   
your stupid childish ways for three days!! ALRIGHT!?" She breathed heavily, her face alil red. "I don't   
wanna be here just as much as you don't, BUT We're STUCK! SO GET OVER IT!" She then stormed   
over to a corner and sat down, pulling her knees close to her chest and burying her face in her knees. Joey   
walked over and sat down next to her, hugging her.  
"Its alright Xiao, everything is going to be okay. Don't ya worry." Kaiba rolled his eyes, and turned his   
back at the two, looking out the window coldly.   
"Great" he thought, "Stuck with the sappy couple all week end.this is going to be hell."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaiba: I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED IN A FRIGGIN LIBRARY WITH IT ALL WEEKEND!  
Joey: DUDE! IM A HUMAN BEING!  
Kaiba: NO YOU'RE NOT CHUWAWA!  
Angel: BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP! Geeze.. Okay guys, time for your reviews! Tell me what you think!   
Oh and if you have any suggestions on what they should do during the weekend, please write it in a review!   
My e-mail isn't working...blah. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
